


【SC】囚鸟

by Moyaozi



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:55:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25688428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moyaozi/pseuds/Moyaozi
Summary: *梗概：ac萨xcc云，萨菲罗斯回到过去，然后在一切尚未开始前，囚禁了自己那一无所知的宿敌
Relationships: Sephiroth/Cloud Strife, 萨菲罗斯/克劳德
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34





	1. Chapter 1

（上）

「克劳德憎恨着萨菲罗斯，而萨菲罗斯爱着这份憎恨」

诺大的房间之中只有水声。  
克劳德曾憧憬的英雄正与他的身体相连，男人的左手来回揉搓着他胸前的两点，右手伸入了他的口腔，随意玩弄着他的舌苔。  
他们之间比起在做爱，不如说是单方面的凌辱，作为证据的是克劳德那被正宗贯穿的双手。  
男人，萨菲罗斯，用利剑刺穿了克劳德的掌心，将他固定在了柔软的床铺上。萨菲罗斯甚至贴心地为他释放了一个初级恢复，不让他会因为失血而死，亦让他能清楚地感受到这是一种对克劳德想要逃离他身边的「惩罚」。  
“啊啊...！”当萨菲罗斯将指甲猛地掐入乳头上的凹陷处是，快感并存疼痛促使数声呻吟声从克劳德口中流出。  
起初，克劳德还会尽全力地忍着从喉间溢出的呻吟，他认为这是一种对萨菲罗斯的屈服，可到后来他便完全放弃了，未经人事的他根本无法应对萨菲罗斯的暴行。  
更何况，忍耐只会激起男人的施虐欲。  
然而，萨菲罗斯像是对仅有这种程度的屈服并不满意，他抽出了在克劳德口中的右手指，拉扯除了数根银丝，在灯光之下闪闪亮亮的。  
他将占满了唾沫的右手，放在了克劳德小腹上，原本没有任何赘肉的小腹因为里面的东西而产生了微小的弧度，但萨菲罗斯还是选择了用力按下。  
在这一瞬间，胀痛感涌入了克劳德的脑海之中，本就是被强撑开的肠道随着这个举动进一步收紧，阴茎在抽插的过程中划过了前列腺，虽没有故意去按压，但却足以让克劳德感受到惊人的瘙痒感。  
就像萨菲罗斯说的那般，他想要克劳德清楚地记得自己的每一个部分，清楚地认识到是谁在操他，清楚地明白自己是谁的所有物，不要再想要试图离开这个房间了。  
这不是克劳德第一次尝试做点什么了。  
萨菲罗斯不是无时无刻都在克劳德身边，他们不是时刻都在做爱。  
1st的特种兵总有着任务需要执行，需要暂时离开这个牢笼。  
在萨菲罗斯离开的期间，克劳德对此试图反抗、试图逃跑、试图自尽，可没有任何效果，每当他就要成功的时候，神罗的英雄总会突然出现在他身后，抓着他的手腕，似是在爱人耳边的低语，说出那宛如诅咒的话语，“克劳德，你想要去哪？”  
就连这一次也不例外。  
萨菲罗斯的每次冲撞都近乎是为了摧毁克劳德的防御似，克劳德不愿意承认这种东西能被叫做快乐，可他根本无法与生物上的天性抗衡。  
在萨菲罗斯将炽热的体液射入他的后穴时，克劳德感受到了来自下体渴望射精的需求，但他根本做不到。  
萨菲罗斯在他的下体的末端处用纤细的皮带带了个小结，将之捆住。这种看起来一扯就断的东西却几乎让克劳德丧失了理智，发育中的阴茎只能在颤抖之中流出那么一丁点透明的黏液，无论多么渴望也好，他的欲望都根本无法被释放。  
这加重了克劳德的痛苦，生理盐水夺眶而出，那些暧昧的娇喘声中，逐渐夹杂着他那小声的抽泣。  
“我可怜的克劳德。”似是在体贴克劳德般，萨菲罗斯将手松开，温柔地摸了摸克劳德的金发，却没有丝毫想要松开那皮带的意思，他说，“不过，要是你想要离开的话，要不要试试向我乞求？也许那样的话我会让你可以离开这个房间。”  
“你 别 做 梦 了。”然后，克劳德像是过去的无数次般拒绝萨菲罗斯的提案。  
克劳德已经不记得他有多久没有离开过这个房间了。  
房间里没有窗户，亦没有时钟，二十四小时都亮着灯，让他根本无法判断时间的流逝，他甚至都怀疑萨菲罗斯是故意这么做的，以让他失去时间观念，更好地折磨他。  
克劳德甚至连那曾经承载他梦想的星空也许久没有能再看到。  
曾经的他总想着，只要看着辽阔的星空，就能感觉到微不足道的梦想就能马上实现，他能够受到他人的认可，这双无力的手能帮助、拯救某人。  
在他仍未遇到萨菲罗斯之前，或许那片星空就是他梦想的承载物。  
“不要发呆，看着我。”萨菲罗斯的命令声将克劳德拉回了现实。  
对了，克劳德的英雄早就将他的憧憬与梦想毁得一干二净。  
在察觉到克劳德的走神后，他加大了胯下的力度，硕大的阴茎被后穴整根吞入又吐出，每一次的插入都会使身下的躯体颤抖那么两下，萨菲罗斯将之视为了克劳德的回应。  
他用力的拍了拍克劳德的屁股，落掌的地方很快便染上了煽情的红，出现了数个掌印，这让萨菲罗斯出现了异样的满足感。  
萨菲罗斯将正宗拔出，他想要换个姿势了，当然他的阴茎还停留在温暖的身躯之中，但随之而来的是克劳德那带着血的拳头。  
只可惜这种程度的攻击在萨菲罗斯的眼中，和猫咪的撒娇无异，他轻而易举地接下了克劳德的这一击，将克劳德翻了个身，让他正面面对着自己，然后用正宗再次贯穿了那合并在一起的掌心。  
“啊啊啊啊—！”伤口再度被创伤，造成了二次伤害，这份疼痛让克劳德不受控地尖叫着。  
“你进步了，克劳德。”对此，萨菲罗斯却很满意，“第一次和我做爱的你只是单纯地插入就要昏死过去了，但现在你却一直保持着清醒，甚至想要反抗我，这不是值得庆祝的事情吗？克劳德。”  
“Reunion，在帮助你，”男人下了定论。  
确实如萨菲罗斯所说，克劳德逐渐习惯起了很多事情，多次生与死之间的徘徊让他似乎想起了一些碎片，一些他在不同世界之中与萨菲罗斯战斗、杀害彼此的碎片。  
当发现克劳德的眼中的海开始被绿意侵蚀时，就算不用魔石克劳德也能自行复原部分伤口时，萨菲罗斯笑了，然后更用力地操他了。  
萨菲罗斯认为这是一种Reunion（再结合），克劳德会就这么慢慢屈服于自己，然后自己都某一日同意他那以星做舟的计划。  
“我恨你，萨菲罗斯。”但萨菲罗斯错了，就算身体上早已放弃了也好，克劳德的精神不曾屈身于他。  
「杀了你」、「迟早有一天我会战胜你，然后离开这里」、「我一定会杀了你」...就像萨菲罗斯没有掩盖过自己的施虐欲与糟糕至极的性癖，克劳德也从来没有掩盖他对萨菲罗斯的憎恨与杀意。  
面对这几乎是司空见惯的愤怒，萨菲罗斯没有生气，他只是在用手指在后穴的外围画着圈，突如其来的刺激让克劳德小腹情不自禁地收缩，肠道咬得萨菲罗斯更紧了。  
“爱无法长存，唯有仇恨会永远留存在这星球之上，乃至生命之流也无法阻断我们之间的羁绊，我可爱的人偶。”萨菲罗斯将手放在了克劳德的脖颈处，在他的耳边吹着气，撕舔着他的耳垂，然后掐紧了那芊细的脖子。  
窒息感顿时冲上了克劳德的大脑，他不断咳嗽着，扭动着身体想要挣脱这宛如谋杀一般的举动，可这只是让掌心的伤口不断扩大。  
被这份疼痛感所刺激，克劳德想要尖叫，却又发现在气管被挤压的情况下，他只能发出短暂的气音。  
在克劳德那逐渐变得模糊的视线之中，他看见了萨菲罗斯，男人正饶有趣味地看着他的挣扎，而在他视野下的身体布满了红痕，充血的下体可怜地挺立着，由于皮带的存在，中间的一部分微凹陷了下去，其下的穴孔随着萨菲罗斯的抽插，不时涌出混杂着血丝的白浊。  
萨菲罗斯、萨菲罗斯...！克劳德能感受到来自胸口的那汹涌而出的憎恨与愤怒，可他的身体却什么也做不了，只能被动地承受着这一切。  
当萨菲罗斯从克劳德的双眼中窥视到那份情绪时，他笑了，然后开始用力地撞击着之前一直没有有意顾及的前列腺。  
克劳德的眼前一黑，就连那撞击声亦从他的世界中消失，五感重归虚无，他躲到了那廉价的漆黑之中。

——克劳德昏死了归去。

*

昏厥的克劳德堕入了梦境之中。  
在刺耳的电磁音之中，他看见了过去的自己，以及一切的开始。  
那天就如同往常一般，他结束了一天的工作，正想要去找自己在神罗唯一的好友，扎克斯，一起商讨一下如何消磨接下来难得的假期。  
神罗向来热衷于榨取所有员工的价值，所以假期算是罕见的东西。  
扎克斯曾提到过他在第五区贫民窟与某位少女邂逅了，他认为必须介绍两人认识。  
就在克劳德在思考着接下来的安排的时候，他收到了来自上级的命令，说是神罗的英雄萨菲罗斯不知道发生了什么，在到处寻找着一位名为「克劳德·斯特莱夫」的小兵。  
他尝试推断着为什么萨菲罗斯在找他，可却想不出个所以然来。然而，那时的克劳德虽不解，但仍有一些能见到偶像的雀跃，所以没有丝毫的怀疑。  
他想着，在之后的假期里一定要找扎克斯，向挚友好好地说说这份突然被偶像找上门的喜悦。  
谁又能想到，那曾令他无比幸福的消息是通往地狱的船票，当他满怀期待地踏入萨菲罗斯办公室时，却不曾知晓他已经半脚落入了深渊之中。  
他在推开那扇门的那一刻，便彻底失去了意识。  
没有假期、没有扎克斯、没有炫耀，有的只有陌生的房间、脖颈处的项圈、脚上的脚镣，以及那对像是在看猎物般的蛇瞳。  
“克劳德，好久不见。”男人以类似旧友之间的熟练语气说着开场白，一边隔着皮革手套抚摸着自己的脸，“但现在的你应该还不认识我吧。”  
克劳德完全不明白萨菲罗斯那自相矛盾的话语有什么含义，他甚至不愿意眼前这个人会是他所爱着的英雄。  
他没有见过萨菲罗斯的真人，但他仍曾猜想过所谓的英雄应该是即强大而又高洁的存在，不应该是眼前这个看似病态的男人。  
“没关系的，我会让你想起来的。”一边说着，男人一边用着那锋利的太刀划破了他的衣服。  
萨菲罗斯做爱的方式绝对算不上温柔，那只是单方面的凌辱与强暴。  
接下来的每一日都重复着这灾厄般的轮回，甚至连梦境也一并被入侵，不知何时起萨菲罗斯的身影与低语也逐渐填满了他的梦境。  
就如同现在这般，让他在睡梦之中亦无法获得片刻的安宁。

当克劳德因为身体内的异物感而醒来，勉强睁开双眼，回归到了他所厌恶的现实之中。  
刚把意识凝聚起不久，他便发现了那异物感的元凶，萨菲罗斯的三根在他体内来回抠挖的手指。  
普通人与1st特种兵之间的体力相差巨大，有好几次克劳德在中途失去了意识，可能是过了好几秒，可能是过了好几个小时，但当他睁开双眼时，他总会发现萨菲罗斯还在他身边，他们仍在交合之中，而这一次也不例外。  
萨菲罗斯在他昏迷的时候将正宗从他的掌心之中拔出、收起，解开了阴茎上的束缚，顺便治好了那触目惊心的伤。只可惜刚从噩梦之中归来的克劳德精疲力尽，没有反抗的力气了。  
不过克劳德还是感觉到了不对劲。  
这幅身体早就习惯萨菲罗斯日复一日的挑拨了，如果只是普通的抠挖不足以让他那么清晰，而他亦能感觉到肠道之中有什么在晃动着，发出嗡嗡的声响。  
思考了数秒后，克劳德得到了答案：哦，是该死的跳蛋。  
萨菲罗斯不吝啬于对克劳德使用各种道具。  
他沉溺在将克劳德弄的遍体凌伤之后，又使用魔石将他治好，然后再次让他的身体布满伤痕，在克劳德濒临死亡时便在重复一次，周而复始，而有时候道具会给他带来不少的便利，因此只要有帮助，他也会去使用。  
萨菲罗斯的每次抠挖，都会将跳蛋往里面顶一些，挤出一些混杂着肠液、鲜血与精液的半流体，引得克劳德半眯着眼睛，透明的唾液从嘴中流出，大口喘着气。  
不过萨菲罗斯并不满足，于是他开口道，“你的那个朋友，名字是叫扎克斯对吗？”  
克劳德努力地将脑海之中的情欲抽除，装作一副听不懂萨菲罗斯在说什么的模样。  
语言也是萨菲罗斯侵蚀他的一环。  
为了避免让萨菲罗斯知道自己的愿望，对自己看中的事物下手，克劳德一直表现出一副兴致缺缺的模样，即便多么在意也好，他全都忍耐下来了。  
然而，这次他无论如何都做不到了。  
“身为1st特种兵的他叛逃了，现在整个神罗都在追捕他。”察觉到克劳德首次出现的、难以置信的眼神，萨菲罗斯继续说了下去，“不过听说他那么想要晋升到1st，有一部分原因是想要找你。”  
可能是因为扎克斯离开了神罗，代表了即便是萨菲罗斯无法轻易找到他的踪迹，可能是因为对即便时移事迁，克劳德心中的英雄早已死去，但却仍有人在找自己，克劳德的眼泪不受控制地溢出。  
“我会逃出去的。”克劳德不断重复着这一句话，“我一定会逃出去的，然后杀了你。”  
萨菲罗斯没有打断少年的哭诉，而是温柔地拭去了克劳德的眼泪，带着那一如既往的笑意，“我期待着。”  
然后，再次入侵了少年的身体。

抽泣与呻吟、咒骂与爱语、痛苦与欢愉，今日的飞鸟仍被困在牢笼之中，折去了羽翼。

*

那是某天萨菲罗斯没有回来的时候，一直安静的吓人的门外传来了人们的尖叫声、爆破声、枪击声，许久没有停下。  
这或许是机会，就算跑不掉也只不过是多挨一次「惩罚」而已...这么想着的克劳德用力踢断了床的支架，在经过长时间的Reunion（再结合）后，他现在的身体能力已经有了些许变化，但作为代价的是腿还是有点红肿，可克劳德已经顾不上这些了。  
脖颈处的项圈连接着床，在刚刚的行动中已经得以解放，但脚上的脚镣却是完全镶进地板之中的，既然无法毁坏高级钢材制成的地面，那么只有....克劳德看上了自己的双脚。  
手拿着断了半截，有着尖锐切面的钢铁支架，用力朝着自己的脚砍了上去，就算是之后再也无法走路也好，克劳德爬着也想要离开这人造的牢狱。  
血溅了克劳德一脸，眼前闪过了白光，但是没有成功，正当克劳德忍着剧痛，想要重复一遍刚刚的举动时，一直紧闭着的门突然被粗暴地撞开了。  
那一刻，克劳德几乎要真正地陷入绝望了。  
然而，来者并非那个银发的恶魔，而是自己曾经的友人与青梅竹马，以及像是他们同伴的人们。  
友人与青梅竹马看见自己这般狼狈的模样，满脸不可置信，甚至还有数份悲痛，最终在短暂的数秒沉默后，少女以接近崩溃的声音小心翼翼地提问着，“克劳德是你吗？”  
于是，克劳德说出了自以来的第一次请求...

——“...扎克斯、蒂法，救我。”

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

（下）

自克劳德逃离了噩梦已经过了四年。  
按扎克斯所说，他在寻找克劳德踪迹的时候，意外发现了神罗的内幕，加上受到杰内西斯与安吉尔的劣化影响，他便离开了神罗。  
机缘巧合下，他碰到来前来米德嘉尔打听失踪的青梅竹马的蒂法，两人一拍即合开始一边协助雪崩反神罗，一边探寻克劳德的踪迹。  
他们唯一的线索只有克劳德是在受到萨菲罗斯在找他的命令后的失踪的，而他们几乎踏遍了整个米德加尔都找不到克劳德，因此神罗本社成为了他们最后的希望，加上艾丽丝为了保护马琳被神罗带走，于是雪崩孤注一掷地潜入神罗本社。  
最终，他们找到了遍体磷伤克劳德。  
克劳德虽然离开了那个牢笼，跟随着同伴们满世界地跑，但是这并不代表克劳德彻底摆脱了萨菲罗斯带给他的影响。  
在梦境之中，他会梦见男人正轻声细语地询问着自己如果玩够了的话，就赶紧回到他的身边。  
梦里的萨菲罗斯一如既往地说着那些鬼话，一次又一次地侵犯着他。  
萨菲罗斯曾说过，克劳德·斯特莱夫是仅为了他一人而诞生的存在，他们是父子、是兄弟、是主从、是情人、是光与暗、是另一个自我。  
克劳德总是对这些话语嗤之以鼻，想要逃离那些充满阴影的噩梦。  
一开始半年才能梦见一次萨菲罗斯，然后每三个月、每个月、每一天...随着时间的推移，克劳德如今的梦乡已经完全被萨菲罗斯所侵占，只要一闭上双眼，克劳德就无可避免地感觉自己回到了那个暗无天日的房间之中。  
于是，克劳德患上了严重的失眠症，即便短暂地入睡，不久后他便会因为梦境中的男人而惊醒。他的精神状态亦因此逐渐出现了裂痕，他终日无精打采，就算是随处可见的、阳光之下影子都能让他陷入临战状态。  
“克劳德，我有什么可以帮你吗？我们可是朋友啊！”这种状况持续到了扎克斯像是再也无法忍耐似地，询问起自己是否仍在遭受什么不幸的事情，如果是的话，他就算牺牲生命也要帮助身为友人的克劳德。  
这沉重与温柔的承诺让克劳德回想起了萨菲罗斯曾提到过的，扎克斯一直在他被囚的时候不断寻找他，不曾放弃的事情。  
克确实就如同扎克斯所言，克劳德不想要再这么下去了，他会解决的。  
他必须要去做个了断。  
他比任何人都清楚，如果不能摆脱萨菲罗斯，他接下来的一生只能在男人带给他的阴影之中苟存残喘。  
艾丽丝像是察觉到了克劳德的痛苦，某日她找上了克劳德，将不久前于古代种之都获得的白魔石交予了克劳德。  
“会结束的。”往日一直带着笑容的少女少有地出现了严肃的表情，她说，“我们所有人都站在你的那一方。”

*

一旦下定了决心，一切变得理所当然起来。  
克劳德在决定好的那一日，在同伴们还在睡眠中时，留下了自己去向的字条。  
在这四年间，克劳德一直在抗拒着那在脑海中出现的被萨菲罗斯称作「Reunion」的呼唤声，但现在已经没有必要了，如果要做个了结，他就必须先到达萨菲罗斯身边。  
顺应着那精神链接，克劳德一路向北走着，最终他抵达了北大空洞。  
“克劳德。”当那咏叹调般的男声出现在他身后时，他不用回头便知道那是萨菲罗斯。  
突然，克劳德感受到了腹部收到了一面而来的一击，就算是他在四年间不断让扎克斯训练着自己，但经验上的差距还是难以弥补的。  
“这里曾经是我们的应许之地，克劳德。”当萨菲罗斯把他按倒在在雪地上，克劳德的左手想要推开男人，却被男人粗暴地折断，“好孩子，这次是你在寻求我啊，所以乖一点。”  
“这次你没用正宗真是谢谢你。”看着压在自己身上的噩梦三处两下的脱下自己的衣物时，用绳索捆起了双手，克劳德讽刺道。  
可惜萨菲罗斯没有理会他。  
许久没有被侵犯的后穴仍残存着肌肉记忆，萨菲罗斯只是将食指微伸进去，里面的嫩肉就争先恐后地迎上，牢牢吸附住了萨菲罗斯。  
“放松一点。”此时此刻萨菲罗斯的语气比起侵犯者，更像只是在引导学生的教师，“抵抗只会导致更多的痛苦，不是吗？我亲爱的克劳德。”  
说罢，萨菲罗斯伸入了第二根手指，然后第三根，手指在后穴之中来回抽插着，不时逗弄着肠道中的那一小块凸起。萨菲罗斯早就对克劳德的一切了如指掌，包括那能让少年崩溃的前列腺在肠道的何处，他一概知晓。  
随着萨菲罗斯手指的出入，敏感的蜜孔逐渐分泌出了黏糊糊的肠液，当克劳德的呼吸紊乱起来时，令人感觉到羞耻的水声亦一并出现。  
这让克劳德脑子逐渐混乱起来，他试图重新唤起那因为长时间没有做爱而涣散的精神，企图让思维从汹涌而至的性欲中回归。  
他不是来给萨菲罗斯强奸的，他还有更重要的事情要做，可当他尝试强行解开手上的束缚时，手腕处的绳索越捆越紧。  
见鬼，这绝对不是什么普通的绳索，不然以他现在的力量为什么不能动其分毫。  
萨菲罗斯像是察觉到了克劳德的心思，他将空闲的右手伸入了克劳德的口腔，将那咒骂声与喘息扼死在了克劳德的喉哝中，让克劳德只能发出呜呜的声音。  
他说，“专心一点。”  
当萨菲罗斯心满意足地拔出手指时，克劳德的后穴已经被玩弄得红肿起来。萨菲罗斯用手揉弄着克劳德的臀部，看着少年的身体因为方才的玩弄还处于余韵中，情不自净地颤抖着时，他满意地将手放在了放了他尚未触碰过的地方，克劳德那已经抬头了的阴茎。  
“需要我帮你吗。”比起是疑问句，更像是陈述句。  
在克劳德还没有回答的时候，萨菲罗斯就开始了来回撸动那分身，本就因为刚刚的刺激而即将释放的阴茎很快便射出了白色的浊液。  
男人的指尖绕着阴茎尖端的小孔划着圈，他能感觉到随着他的动作，克劳德的身体在不都颤抖着。  
虽说如此，但他的人偶仍在逞强，努力地克制着身体的本能，不想承认性爱带给他的欢愉。

——真是可悲又可爱。

看着眼前的克劳德，萨菲罗斯下了定论，并在同时解开了裤子的拉链。  
当萨菲罗斯的硕大暴露在克劳德眼前时，克劳德的第一反应是尽全力地往后推着，想要逃离眼前的噩梦，但萨菲罗斯却握紧了他的腰，让他动弹不得，并将阴茎对准了他的后穴，用力地插了进去。  
刚才充足的扩张让萨菲罗斯没有花费多大功夫便将他的全部埋在了克劳德的体内，肠肉绞着萨菲罗斯，紧紧地，这让男人长叹了一口气。  
萨菲罗斯已经许久没有体会过克劳德的温暖了。虽然那些由他所带给克劳德的淫梦也很有趣，但果然还是真实的克劳德更让他欲罢不能。  
然后，萨菲罗斯开始了疯狂的顶撞。  
“啊啊啊啊啊—！”克劳德尖叫着。  
萨菲罗斯每次的顶撞似乎都用尽了全力，整个阴茎没入青涩的身躯，阴囊不断地冲击着克劳德的臀部，发出啪啪的声响。  
像是要奖励克劳德那悦耳的呻吟声般，萨菲罗斯贴心地解开了手腕处地舒服，反正他的人偶现在只剩下右手能动而已。  
克劳德伸手想要阻止萨菲罗斯的恶行，但是只能碰到男人的银发，于是他只能扯着银发发泄自己的痛苦与憎恨与快乐，而萨菲罗斯也只是放任了他的行为，毕竟这在他眼中似乎和小猫的啃咬一般，有些许疼痛却不致命，甚至可以看作一种乐趣。  
克劳德正是讨厌萨菲罗斯这种游刃有余，就好像自己真的如他所说是男人的人偶，无论做什么都是被主人所控制的，是主人所期望的。  
在一次又一次的撞击中，萨菲罗斯俯身舔舐克劳德扬起的脖子，又咬了下去，咬出了血，最后将那湧出的血吞入了腹中。  
肚子里乱捣的阴茎带给了克劳德激烈的胀痛感，呻吟从口中不断漏出，但他已经没有精神再去管那些丢人的声音了，他的眼前有那么一瞬间出现了白光，似乎要晕倒过去，但他还是忍耐了下来。  
克劳德将手伸向了被他藏在身后的东西。  
他知道的，透过那被困的一年的时光，透过另外一个自己的记忆，他早已清楚男人的性格，萨菲罗斯是不屑于敌人的诡计，毕竟萨菲罗斯拥有无人可及的强大，任何计策都无法击败男人。  
然而，这份自信也是克劳德的机会。  
萨菲罗斯仍在不断冲击着他的身体，克劳德的眼泪乱流着，他咬紧了嘴唇，强烈的快感在折磨着他，他整个人几乎都要被操成一滩软泥，进进出出的性器在燃烧他的理性，但他仍努力去保留自身的理智。  
最后，在萨菲罗斯与他达到了顶点的时，克劳德抽出了被藏起来的武器，猛地刺向了男人的左胸口，与此同时白浊也被射在了他的体内。  
被刺入萨菲罗斯胸腔的是匕首。  
锋利的剑刃直接贯穿了萨菲罗斯的心脏，鲜血冲向了他的喉间，再从他的口中涌出，滴落在克劳德身上。  
这正是他在一开始没用惯用的右手推开萨菲罗斯，而是选择了左手的原因，他一直在等待一个机会，等待一个可以确切杀死萨菲罗斯的机会。  
“安息吧，萨菲罗斯。”克劳德听见了自己的声音竟然会带着几分哭腔，他用没有拿刀的左手拭去了脸上的那两滴血污，但却使之晕染开来，留下了一抹红。  
萨菲罗斯对克劳德的那份杀意再清楚不过了，他们总是在致力于杀死彼此，可无论被杀多少次，只要克劳德仍无法遗忘他，他便能再度从生命之流回归。  
于是，他说，“我永远不会成为回忆，克劳德。”  
“没错，你无法成为回忆，而我的记忆中永远不会有你了。”克但劳德笑了，那是在这个世界之中，萨菲罗斯首次目睹少年的笑容，“还记得艾丽丝的白魔石吗？”  
萨菲罗斯当然记得白魔石，毕竟在他以前所在的时间线上，就是那个恼人的神圣魔法阻止了他的计划，但克劳德在这个节点提起白魔石却着实奇怪。  
目前的萨菲罗斯即便早已将黑魔石纳入手中，但也没有召唤陨石的打算，如果没有足以威胁到星球本身的陨石，神圣魔法也根本不会发动才对。  
察觉到萨菲罗斯的不解，克劳德放下了匕首，用唯一能动的右手抚摸着萨菲罗斯的脸，“这次，艾丽丝她的祈祷并不是阻止你召唤陨石，而是希望解开这一切的结。”  
萨菲罗斯瞬间理解了克劳德话语中的含义。  
他是将克劳德的记忆当作了自身与现世的锚点，毕竟克劳德确实即便将自我遗忘，亦不会将萨菲罗斯所忘却。  
但如果这一次的星球选择帮助他的英雄？如果这一次塞特拉仍然活着？如果这一次的克劳德拥有着不得不舍弃那些记忆的理由？  
克劳德的记忆从此以后将再也没有萨菲罗斯的存在了。  
萨菲罗斯自以为是猎手，殊不知早已困身于囫囵之中。他认可着克劳德，自认为了解着克劳德的一切，却从不曾与克劳德看着相同的事物，拥抱着同一份感情。  
片翼天使的身体逐渐化作了碎片，愤怒的男人想将手伸向正宗，想要将自己的痕迹铭刻在所有物之上，但最终他还是放弃了。  
男人只是用手捧起了「爱人」的脸，吻了下去。  
银发随风飘散，黑色的羽翼遮挡着了所有的光。那是个温柔得不像萨菲罗斯的轻吻，没有撕咬，没有鲜血，没有憎恶，仿佛他们只见不是什么敌人，而是相爱已久的恋人。  
这正是往日的萨菲罗斯所不屑一顾的温情。  
然后，最后的羽毛化作了风之息，萨菲罗斯的存在彻底消失了，然而这一次他不再拥有回归的机会了。

所有苦难，于此结束。

——而飞鸟终归天空

END


End file.
